1. Field of the Invention
This discovery-invention is of interest to women, and relates to the cosmetic beauty of fingernails; specifically to a method by which fingernails are hardened, strengthened and thickened, enabling them to reach a desirable length of growth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, dermatologists, general physicians, and companies that manufacture nail products, have maintained that there is no known way of stimulating the growth of fingernails, or of hardening and strengthening nails to promote growth.
In applicant's search and research, however, she has found that recently, in treating yeast infections spread through manicures, dermatologists have been testing new medications in polish form and conducting studies with minoxodil, an FDA-approved drug, which has been used to stimulate hair growth. Because fingernails and hair have similar structure, doctors believe minoxodil may stimulate nail growth also.
There are a series of products called nail hardeners which dermatologists generally do not recommend the use of. Some authors of health and beauty aid books do recommend the use of these nail hardeners while others don't.
Nail hardeners are applied like nail enamel and temporarily make nails more resistant to chipping and breaking. Many of these products contain formaldehyde, which may cause severe allergic reactions, such as bluish discoloration of the nails to painful scarring and cracking of the nail and cuticle, to severe bleeding in the nail bed, to loosening, or even the loss of a nail.
Other nail hardeners, which are safer to use, such as nylon fiber hardeners, are less effective than formaldehyde hardeners.
Artificial nails of various types are applied in nail and beauty salons. The press-on type are a simple, safe, instant manicure, but lasts only a few hours. Nail tips and sculptured artificial nails, acrylics, gel nails and linen or silk wraps are glued to the nail and can last for weeks with occasional touch-ups. Fungus and mold can grow between the fake nail or wrap, and the nail bed, going undetected for weeks, and can cause the natural nail to separate from the nail bed. The adhesives used for these can also cause allergic reactions.
Finally, probably most relevant to applicant's invention is that it is known that women who type, play piano, and do heavy work with their hands, are often women who have the strongest nails and have some growth. When they let up on the work, it is said that their nails often become softer; and also women who are, or have been, nail biters during childhood or adolescence.
Despite that the above has been observed over time, it has nevertheless eluded those closest to this field; dermatologists, general physicians, nail specialists of various universities, manicurists and others, how nails are hardened and strengthened or how growth is stimulated.
Mary Ann Crenshaw, author of The Natural Way to Super Beauty, recommends buffing the nails and good nutrician, specifically suggesting protein foods, and B vitimins; though dermatologists contend that nutrician is of no special value to nails. Other authors of health and beauty aid books recommend retaining moisture in nails lavishly, just as one would in the skin; using nail polish removers as little as possible; and to avoid nail hardeners, artificial nails and nail wraps.
Current magazine articles on nail care have many of the same or similar suggestions.